There is Always the Future: Book 1
by SFninja39DragonStar
Summary: <html><head></head>During Home, the ninja are met by the First Spinjitzu Master. He offers them a special gift, a look into the future. "Watching parts of future episodes" type-fic.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I think I have the worst update system ever. Here I am, publishing another story, while I have four other WIP stories. Oh, well... **

**Dragonstar wishes he could own Ninjago.**

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Kai turned from the smoldering wreckage that was once their home and glared at Zane. The grieving boy took a step back from the glowering fire ninja.

"Kai!" Sensei Wu growled a soft warning. The old teacher looked very cross. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his childhood was burning to the ground.

"No Sensei, he's right!" Jay stomped furiously up to ice ninja. "Because of you, my high score has been deleted!"

"This is a teaching moment," Zane said, his voice wobbling slightly. He attempted to pacify the upset group. "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment?" Cole, who had been trying not to get involved, lost his cool. He shoved Kai aside and got in Zane's face. "What is wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!" Zane's eyes widened, and tears swelled at the corners of his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Out of nowhere a booming voice filled the air.

Everyone simultaneously turned to Sensei Wu, but he shrugged. "It wasn't me!"

A blinding golden light shone from the sky, and a golden being descended from the clouds.

Sensei Wu gasped. "Father?" The weathered man fell to his knees. "Is it you?"

The glow dimmed some, enough for the six people to see the outline of a man. "Yes," he said, in a slightly quieter voice. "And I have come to show all of you something important from the future."

"Ooh, ooh, is it about the green ninja?" Jay pushed his way to the front of the group. "Is it me?"

The First Spinjitzu Master fixed his gaze on the blue ninja. "No, it's about Zane."

Kai frowned. "What's so special about him? He just burned down our Monastery!"

The Master rolled his eyes. "If you follow me, I'll show you."

He clapped his hands together, and a golden blaze surrounded everyone. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a dark room. The lights came on, and the group saw couches, chairs, and beanbags littering the floor.

"Make yourself at home," the Master told them.

Kai and Jay immediately claimed beanbags, while Sensei Wu chose to sit on a couch with Nya. Cole found a recliner, and he flopped down into it with a sigh. Behind the others, Zane quietly took a seat on a bench.

The master walked to the front of the room, and dimmed the lights. "What you are about to see are clips and parts from your future. These all take part in the big story, but I would be breaking the laws of the universe to show you your whole future. So, just certain parts. Any questions?" When no one said anything, the Master pulled out a remote and the television buzzed to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thought.**

"The first thing you are about to view is part of the episode, Can of Worms."

Kai looked around, and pinpointed the source of the voice. The Master was seated next to he-who-shall-not-be-named. The disgruntled fire ninja deepened his scowl. _Why's he sitting next to him? I'm the green ninja!_

"What do you mean, episode?" Cole turned his gaze from the crackling screen. "Like, a TV series?"

The Master nodded. "Yes. We are in an different world right now, and in this world, there are episodes made about your life."

Jay grinned. "You mean, like, I'm famous?" When the Master nodded again, he whooped. "Yeah man!"

The Master fixed his stern gaze upon him. "Quiet please!" When no one else spoke up, he turned his attention back to the TV.

Kai jumped a bit when the lights suddenly went out, although he would never admit it.

**_A pink-clad ninja slides down a rope into a underground room. He lands on a circular platform and pulls out a torch._**

Jay burst out in laughter. "Who's that?" he asked between guffaws. "A pink ninja? Seriously?"

Cole took a closer look at the ninja's kimono. "I think it's Zane!" he told the shaking blue ninja. "Look at the clasp!"

Zane's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

**_Cole slides down the rope a few seconds later, as the pink ninja walked over to a wall._**

**Cole: Huh. Didn't momma snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall?**

Kai rolled his eyes, a technique he'd perfected over several months of constant practice. .

**Pink ninja: These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all.**

"Yep, definitely Zane," decided Jay.

**Cole: Those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries.**

**Zane: Well, it says here, once they unite, they can find the four silver Fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all the land, turning day into night.**

"What's a... Fangblade?" Kai was genuinely puzzled.

"Who cares about them, what's the Great Devourer?" Jay asked.

"And how did Zane figure that out?" Cole wondered aloud.

The Master paused the episode. "The Great Devourer is a snake that grows bigger with everything it eats. It's venom can turn the purest hearts into darkness. It was locked away, and the Fangblades were made from four of its fangs. They were scattered across Ninjago. Zane knows many languages, although he doesn't realize it yet. Those include Japanese, English, Spanish, Latin, Language of the Ancients, and Binary code, to name a few. Any more questions?"

When no one asked anything else, he started the clip up again.

**Cole: You get all that from those little pictures?**

**_Low rumbling shakes the earth, and the ground crumbles slightly._**

Cole immediately froze in his seat. "Was that a serpentine?"

No one answered, because they were all pondering the same question.

**Zane: This gives me deep concern. If Pythor's not here, and he unites the tribes before Kai and Jay find him-**

**Cole: Relax, Zane. They're a bunch of dumb snakes who believe in fairy tales. If anything we've got all the-**

**_The ground beneath their feet quakes._**

**Cole: Did you feel that?**

**Zane (confused): What?**

**Cole: There's something in the ground. Don't move.**

**_They stare at the ground. Out of nowhere, a huge black and orange snake comes up from the dirt and wraps his tail around Zane._**

Nya inhaled sharply.

**Black Snake: I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards.**

**Zane: Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic.**

Jay managed a dry laugh.

**Black Snake: Look who's calling who pathetic, Pinky.**

**Cole: Only I call him Pinky!**

A hand touched Zane's right shoulder, but when he turned around, no one could be seen.

**_He whips out his scythe, and sinks the tip into the ground. The floor shakes, and the snake releases Zane and burrows back into the dirt._**

**Cole: Zane! Go for the rope!**

**_Zane takes off running, but when he reaches the rope, Cole disappears._**

"Yeah, go save yourself," mumbled Kai. The Master shot him a disapproving glare, but he ignored it.

**Cole: Aaauauuuhhhh!**

**Zane: Cole?**

**_Cole is thrown out of the hole. The ground cracks as the snake burrows around the circular platform. It heads towards the fallen earth ninja. Cole jumps to his feet and pulls out the Sacred Flute. He begins to play. The Black Snake bursts from the floor and covers its ears._**

"Why don't the snakes like the music?"

"The music sounds like nails on a chalkboard to them," explained the Master.

**Black Snake: Nooooo!**

**_He wraps his coils around Cole, and begins to squeeze the air from his lungs._**

**Cole (strained): Zane, Zane...**

**_The snake squeezes him harder, and he drops the flute. Zane narrows his eyebrows._**

**Zane: Ninja go!**

**He whirls into a pink spinjitzu twister, and spins over to Cole.**

Jay started laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. "Now I've seen it all!"

**_He picks up the rolling flute and begins to play. The snake grips his throat. Cole and Zane both grunt, struggling in the snake's grasp. Zane takes a wheezy breath and plays a few strained notes. The snake squeezes them harder, but he keeps playing._**

"How's he doing that?" Kai stared at the screen.

"That's a good question," mused Cole. "How are you doing that, Zane?"

Zane furrowed his brow. "I-I do not know."

**Black Snake: Auuuuuuuhhhhhh!**

**_He releases both of them and covers his ears. Cole stand up and grips his scythe._**

**Cole: Wrap your head around this!**

**_He hits the snake, and knocks him over._**

Nya sighed in relief.

**Zane: Good one!**

**Cole: Thanks. But if he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap!**

**_They both run to the rope and begin to scale it._**

**Cole: Come on. Let's get out of here.**

The screen faded out, and the audience was left staring at the TV.

"Come on!" shouted Kai. "Why can't we see what happens next?"

The master stood and stretched his legs. "I am only able to show you bits and pieces. You can all have a break, but be back here in five minutes."

The three boys sat for a second more, and then they stampeded out of the room in search of the kitchen. The Master watched them go, and walked to the back of the room where his friend was sitting.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The white clothed figure looked up at him. "This is amazing! He is amazing..." He sighed. "Can't I speak to him?"

The Master shook his head gently. "I'm afraid not, not yet."

The man sighed again, and watched as three ninja stumbled back into the room, their arms laden with chips.

The Master walked back to the front, and picked up the remote. "Are we ready?"


End file.
